Episode 1592 (26 March 1998)
Synopsis Peggy sees Mark serving Lorna and frightens her off, then tells Mark that he shouldn't serve her, as she is to blame for the break up of Phil and Kathy's marriage. She wanders around a bit and bumps into Phil and invites him back for coffee. He is hostile and tells her to go away, but she persists that they could help each other, and Kathy doesn't want him - she knows he still wants Kathy, but Kathy told her, "You can have him." Phil is disgusted and leaves, and Lorna shouts after him that she's sorry and didn't mean it like that, but she was just telling him how Kathy feels. Grant tells Nigel he's being stupid taking so much notice of the "omen", and what's he going to tell Julie.. "I can't see you any more because my rose bush died." However, Nigel is adamant that he can't carry on the relationship. Julie comes to see Nigel and asks why he hasn't called in 2 days, and says she didn't think he was the sort of bloke to sleep with a woman once and then just dump her. Nigel says it's complicated, and Julie just asks him to tell the truth. Nigel hesitates, then says it's just because she's leaving for Scotland soon. She isn't fooled and says that didn't bother him before, so Nigel gives up and says he's late for work so has to go. Clare hears and is furious, saying she knows he liked Julie and it will ruin things with her and Josh. Nigel points out that she's being selfish there, and says he never wanted to hurt Julie but it was all complicated. The two lads from community service come to Dot's and after grilling them she lets them into the house, and starts off really suspicious towards them. Dot invites Nigel to her new house, and tries to apologise, but Nigel is sulking and doesn't really forgive her. The young lads ask if that's her son and she says unfortunately not, he's just a friend and they had a falling out. The two lads are sympathetic, and so friendly that Dot is soon totally thrilled with them and their work. She sees Alex and tells him that she might have misjudged the hostel and she was frightened of being murdered in her bed when she heard he was sending criminals round, but she might have been unchristian in judging them, and they are lovely lads. Alex asks if that's an apology, and Dot says certainly not....well OK then, yes, vicar. Mary tells Mark the good news that she's escaped from Pauline's house and will be living at the Vic. Bianca eavesdrops and asks Mary what Tiffany and Grant think of that, as there's hardly enough room there as it is. Mary lies that the room comes with the job. She goes to the Vic and immediately tells Tiffany to watch Mary, because she had to leave Ireland because she was carrying on with a married man, and she was also the reason that Joe and Sarah had their problems, so she'd better watch out. Ruth and Mark finally have a conversation about their marriage and Ruth says it's boring her and she's fed up. Mark doesn't know what to do since he still loves her, and he's jealous of Conor because she always talks to him, and never to Mark. Ruth says she's more unhappy than she has ever been now. Mark sadly offers to sleep in the spare room from now on. Grant goes to see Kathy to ask why Lorna is hanging around, and she tries to explain that it's just because she feels sorry for her, and she realises it must look strange. Barry's had a small problem at home, and asks Pat if she has anything "to stretch fabric". Pat looks horrified and wonders what's coming next. Barry says he was just doing the washing like she told him to, in the washing machine, and somehow her jumpers seem to have come out smaller than they went in. Well, tiny, actually, and what should he do about it? Pat suggests he get his suit on and go and find a job and he can buy her a couple of new jumpers with his first pay packet. Ian tells Kathy he's making a stand and will refuse Cindy access to the children. He is drowning his sorrows in the Vic and Phil overhears his vow that he won't let Cindy walk all over him any more - she got away with having him shot because of lack of evidence, and took his kids abroad. Phil says he should do something about it - he knows who did it, and just because the police couldn't find the evidence against her doesn't mean there is none - he just has to dig deeper. If he can get evidence to prove she did that he will win it all - the divorce case and the children. Ian thinks about this, and decides to contact Ros again and put her on the case. When Cindy turns up, Ian tells her that this is because she has accused him of being a bad father, and he tries to force her to admit he is a good father. He refuses to let her in and they have the entire shouting match on the doorstep, before Ian threatens to call the police for trespass if they don't leave right now. Nick tells her to leave it and they drive off. Cindy says she's worried as he is obviously unstable, and Nick says this will be great as soon as the solicitors and courts hear about it. Ian shouts after the car, and then shouts at the crowd who have gathered to watch. Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes